The present invention relates to survival kits that are used in aircraft, and more particularly a manner of providing the replacement of the harness associated therewith when refurbishing thereof is required.
Survival kits have associated therewith a harness that is used by the pilot and/or navigator when a descent is made at the time ejection from the aircraft occurs. The harness adjusts to the torso of the man or woman, and a retrofit thereof is generally required from time to time. Replacement of the harness straps may generally occur every six to nine months in certain military-type aircraft.
Prior to the present invention it was necessary to open the survival kit each time replacement of the harness assembly was required. This jeopardized the integrity of the kit, which normally remains sealed to positively assure that there has been no tampering with the kit after it has been inspected and sealed. It can well be appreciated that the ability to provide the replacement of the harness without opening the kit, which necessitates a reinspection thereof, would provide a savings in time and money.
The inventors of the present invention, being fully appreciative of this fact, have now invented a new and novel universal replaceable harness adjustment that permits replacement of the harness with a minium of effort and without the necessity of having to first open the survival kit in order to remove certain brackets, which was the standard practice prior to the present invention.
The present invention permits field replacement of the harness in approximately fifteen minutes, as compared to approximately four hours prior to the present invention.